wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Marijuana
SPOILERS FOR THE POISON JUNGLE! Click off if you want to be spoiler free. Appearance Don't look at me. It's better for my own privacy and your life. Marijuana. How to describe this ball of anger? Let's start with this: she blends in. Everything about her seems normal, from the colours and the webs on her neck. Marijuana is noted to be a very large dragonet, despite being five years old. She stands like a strong soldier, with her wings generally out so she can keep her balance. Marijuana's long tail slithers across the ground like a cobra, the leaf at the end like the teeth of a Venus Dragon trap. Marijuana's expression is always seen as a scowl, with her light brown eyes watching everyone around her like a assassin waiting for it's victim. Her grass coloured horns stick out like sharp edged twigs, with a green point at the edge of her head. The markings near her face are brown as well, with a small ridge that covers her nostrils. Marijuana's normal LeafWing markings on her scales are coloured either ger horn colours of a wet like dark grasshopper. Her underbelly is that same eye coloured brown, which is noted to be tucked out, with a lean stature. Her wing membranes are that beautiful dark green, which as stated before, doesn't close, but is always out, as though Marijuana glides. Why? Well, take a look at her lower half. Each of the plates on her legs are coloured differently, with her claws noted to be bitten, as if her own talons were bitten. Her next set is what truly sticks out, though. Her right leg is horribly torn off, and on one side, her scales are noticed to have scrapped off, leaving a bloody gash in her wake. Because of this, Marijuana is seen to limp when she travels in crowded areas. Personality None of your business, cowardly dragon! Marijuana is generally one to unintentionally make herself known is bad ways. Most of the time, Marijuana is noted for snapping at other people, threatening them for the smallest things. A tough and impatient dragoness, it's hard to believe Marijuana is only five years old, with her tough voice and disrespectful words to a bunch of dragons who try to talk to her. One thing that is noticeable about Marijuana that is good about her is her undying determination, passionate about her goals and what she believes in. She always tries to make sure her tribe gets the respect it deserves, especially the PoisonWing's (She helps the SapWing's too, but is noted to brush it off with a edge.) She's noted to be loyal to both sides of the tribe, but supports the PoisonWing's way of living more, wanting revenge. Most of Marijauna's harshness is noted to be the experience that caused her to be paranoid, especially the Poison Jungle's dragon eating plants. Marijauna is seen a lot of the time to question people for the smallest things, such as following her in the safe places in the Poison Jungle, and her trauma over her past self lead to her being manipulated by the Othermind, causing her to be a host before Cricket and Sundew's accident. Before a plant ate her leg off, Marijuana was noted to be a carefree and laidback dragoness, with the problem of being reckless and putting her head in horrible danger. Her old personality lead her to a victim of a Venus-Dragon trap, leading to her new self. When possessed by the Othermind, Marijuana has zero control over herself, having the personality of the mind controlling plant, with it's vengeful and smart traits. History No-one told me I'd lose a limb from a dragon eating plant. No-one told me your last breath would be right now. Relationships It's a plant; not the end of the world. It promised me a new leg, I took the chance. The world will not die, so stop exaggerating. Trivia I will never stop serving my tribe, and if you hurt any of them, I'll hurt you. Got it? Gallery Wasp will die. You will die! The world will die! Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Status (PoisonWing)